


His Secretary

by FrostyFingers



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyFingers/pseuds/FrostyFingers
Summary: It was her first day at the new job. She had just been hired as a typist for one of New York's best law firms and she was more than happy. It was a dream come true for Elizabeth, but would she be able to handle the pressure that came with her new assignment? Her boss didn't seem like the easiest person to get along with, especially when someone didn't get the job done quickly enough, but Liz often found herself being distracted by this enigma of a man...





	His Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved James Spader in Secretary, in fact it's one of my most favorite movies ever. I actually came up with the idea a loooong time ago, but never really got around to actually writing it. If you're interested in reading me, please let me know and I'll try my hardest. Thank you.

"Just once I want someone working here who isn't too stupid to take care of even the easiest tasks! Do you realize how much you embarrassed me? You're done!"

"But Mr. -"

"NO! You're done! I don't want to see your face around here ever again. Now pack your things and never come back, you're fired!"

It was her first day at the new job. She had just been hired as a typist for one of New York's best law firms and she was more than happy, even though she was very nervous as well. The shouting she had just heard coming from one of the offices hadn't helped with her nervousness, but still she pretended to be engrossed in her work, she didn't want to attract too much attention just yet.

The door opened and out of the corner of her eye she could see a woman hurrying out, the sound of her cries echoing through the hallways.

"You. What's your name?"

Slowly she raised her head, unsure if she was being talked to. For a moment she was taken aback. The man glaring at her was gorgeous. He was tall, but not too tall, had a broad chest and was neither thin nor thick. His hair was neatly cut, but not slicked back like she had seen on one of the other lawyers working there and his eyes, though blazing with fire, had kindness in them. She wondered if they were either greenish or blue.

"Are you deaf?! Yes, I'm talking to you."

That pulled her out of her thoughts. "Elizabeth. Elizabeth Scott," she replied, hoping her voice was steadier than her legs felt.

Something crossed his face, but soon the hardness was back. "It's your lucky day then, Scott. You've just been promoted." Then he turned and walked back into his office, leaving the door open.

Elizabeth was left staring after him, unsure of what to do.

"Are you coming?!"

She shoved her chair back and hurried into the office, fiddling with the cuffs of her blouse.

He was scribbling something on a piece of paper, not paying her attention for the time being. "Talk to Marvin about the Zamani case, I need the files complete and in order together with notes on the progress and -"

"Excuse me," she interrupted, earning herself another dirty look. "Mr. ..."

He gave her a once over, starting at her polished shoes and moving up, making her feel as if he was undressing her with his eyes. "Who exactly hired you?"

The brunette licked her lips. "I had my interview with Mr. Zuma," she replied, remembering the man's kind dark eyes and gentle voice. "It's my first day actually."

"Then I sure hope, for your own sake, that you're a quicker learner than that Barbie was."

"Sir -"

"I expect you to come in before me and arrange everything so I can get started right away. You're also to stay and finish up after I've left. You're getting your own phone, which you'll never switch off or put on silent as you're expected to always be reachable. There might be emergencies in the middle of the night, I will not wait on you to shove that perfect, tiny body into one of those ridiculous outfits, so make sure to be prepared." She blushed at that, but he didn't seem to care. "You're my assistant, you're supposed to look the part, I don't need someone looking like either a hooker or a mother of six teenage boys. Your behavior and work is a representation of my business, it better be on point. Is that clear?"

Her heart was racing, she could feel it in her chest. "I understand. Sir..."

"Reddington. The name is Reddington."

She almost choked on her own breath as he spoke the words. It couldn't be.

"I take my coffee black with sugar."

Raymond Reddington.

"Was I unclear with my instructions?" He asked, somewhat unnerved that she was still standing around doing nothing.

Liz shook herself out of her state. "No, Sir. I'll get you that coffee right away, Sir." She exited the office and softly closed the door behind her, taking a moment to breathe. Surely she must be dreaming, there was just no way she was supposed to work for that man now. It was only her first day at Reddington&Zuma and she had just been promoted to be the personal assistant of the man himself!

LizzingtonLizzingtonLizzington

After snapping out of it, Liz had hurried to find the kitchen area, so she could make that coffee, she didn't want her new boss to wait after all. When she came back, he was talking on the phone in a rather animated manner and he didn't acknowledge her at all. His desk was plastered with all sorts of things, so she was left standing next to him, holding a cup of steaming coffee in her hand. When he hung up, he began stacking various papers without really looking.

"These are the files that what's-her-name couldn't file properly. Go through them, catalog them and make sure they're in the right order, before getting them back to me. After that get Marvin's inside information and prepare them for me so I can work through them quickly and efficiently."

She nodded, taking the files and putting them under her free arm. "Your coffee."

He yanked the cup from her fingers, almost spilling some of the hot liquid. "Did you want an award for that?!"

Steadying her grip on the files, she made to leave. "I'll get onto your files right away, Sir."

LizzingtonLizzingtonLizzington

It was roughly three hours later, when someone came into his office without knocking and Raymond found himself looking at his long time friend and partner.

"You look like you need it, Raymond," he said, handing him a glass of scotch.

"Thank you, my brother. It's been one hell of a day."

"Mary being a pain in the ass again?"

Raymond snorted. "That good for nothing woman... who did she blow to get this job anyway?"

"Not me, that is for sure," Dembe said with a laugh.

"I fired her."

The dark man sighed. "Another one, Raymond? I am not playing file bunny for you again. And you better leave Marvin out of this, because I do not want him shuffling papers around for a quarter of a million bucks a year."

Raymond waved him off. "Already got someone for that."

Dembe raised a brow at him. "Really? Who is it? It better not be Kate!"

Chuckling, he took a sip from the amber liquid. "Long-legged brunette."

He thought for a moment and then it clicked. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth Scott? Raymond, she's the new girl."

He shrugged. "Figured as much."

Dembe groaned. "It's her first day! Which brain did you use for that choice?"

"Oh shut up."

"She doesn't even have an office yet, Raymond."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Where's she working then?"

LizzingtonLizzingtonLizzington

He got his answer fifteen minutes later, when he walked into the file room, where he found his new assistant sitting on the floor, only a couple of sheets were scattered around whereas most of them were stacked neatly, with little post-its sticking out. Intrigued, he walked up to her and crouched down, startling her out of her trance.

"You're making progress," he stated, his voice softer than she had heard before.

"I've worked through your files on Zamani and am about halfway through with the ones Marvin gave me. If it's alright, I'll have them on your desk in about twenty minutes."

If he was being honest with himself, he had half expected to find her bawling her eyes out, but instead this young woman was not only beautiful, but also smart. "That's good work, Ms. Scott," he said.

She blushed and looked away, unable to hold his gaze any longer. "Thank you, Sir."

Now that she wasn't looking, he let his eyes drop to her thighs, eyeing the milky flesh where the skirt had ridden up, exposing it. "Why don't you get some lunch and finish this later?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'd rather finish it right away, Sir."

The three letters sounded so sweet, dropping off her full lips. Raymond couldn't resist leaning in closer and inhaling her sweet scent. From this close he could feel her holding her breath and he had a perfectly good view down the front of her blouse as well. "Ms. Scott."

"Sir?"

"Next time... less sugar."


End file.
